Insomnia
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Listen to the the wailing from those deceived, the hearts shattering from lies, and the death screams from those betrayed. Just a little sleep is what the Dream-Demon promised her. (Don't own the cover image) ONE-SHOT


**Just a short little one-shot I wrote.**

**Hinted MaBill**

* * *

><p>With her head in her hands and her beautiful locks curling around her figure, she was sitting up in bed, only glancing over at her brother every so often. She was wearing her purple "Save Button Icon" nightgown, which was down to her knees, and purple socks to match. Sighing silently, as to not wake her brother, she grabbed the lantern by the coffee table, and walked out the door, silently closing the door behind her.<p>

Nobody knew she was still awake, nobody knew she could never sleep. They always assumed she did, as that was most likely the pure reason for always being so energetic (and raw sugar packets) but that was never it. She wouldn't tell anybody. The last thing she'd want is putting stress and worry on her family, and right now it was unneeded.

Standing on the roof, she let her nightgown sway with the gentle breeze, and rubbed the goosebumps on her arms as she sat down and set the lantern by her. She reached to turn it on, but stopped as her eyes caught onto the moon. Gasping, she resumed her sitting position, thinking that the lantern could wait.

What was above her was breathtakingly beautiful. Never once since she had that had she bothered to come outside, summer nights were often cold as Summer was nearing its end. The sky's stars twinkled brilliantly, one after the other, and at last she resumed looking at the moon. For once, she stared at the full-moon longer than just a glance.

Since they started unpacking, she never had the time to just stop and stare at one. Oh yes, the twins kept coming back every summer after 12 years old, and at 17 (since they were done with high-school) they decided to move in with their Grunkle. And Dipper actually hit it off with Wendy! Mabel remained the same, no time for boyfriends anymore, and Candy and Grenda left her for college. She felt truly all alone.

But not long after, she got insomnia. At first, she didn't know, she just knew she hadn't slept at all and was a little frightened that she had actually tossed and turned until 8 o' clock, when Dipper had started to wake. Then, it became continuous nights, and after going to the library a few times, she knew that was what she had. So if she had slept from then until now, it was barely at all.

After staring solemnly at the sky for a few moments, she felt saddened and brought down again. She wanted comfort, and at times like these, she just wanted to tell someone, but it wouldn't help. There was nobody to talk to.

But then, a voice said to her in such a soothing voice that she swore she could trust it;

"You can trust me."

Instantly, this annoying voice was familiar from those experiences when she was 12.

"I can't trust you, Bill!" She whisper yelled, and silently shrieked as a strange human form of him sat beside her, his eyes boring into her's, and she swore for a moment, it looked like he cared.

"You know what," she whispered, her eyes saddening again, "you're all-knowing."

He slightly shrugged. "I know. But you remember me being a dream-demon, correct?"

She nodded, an eyebrow raising at where he could possibly be going with this.

"I can help you sleep, but you have to trust me."

She glared at him for a moment, suspiciously searching his eyes for any sign of a lie. To her surprise, there was none. And those incidents were 6 years ago. Things have surely changed by now, right?

"Here," he offered, seeing her eyes flash with mixed emotions, she slowly pushed, but not too forcefully, her onto his lap, and when she was sitting on his lap, she was a little terrified, and looked up at him, receiving a warm smile.

After all, she did want sleep. And he was a dream-demon, but this could not be any "demon." No demon could be so trusting and kind. He promised to help her, and he convinced her well enough. Perhaps it was how much she wanted her insomnia to pass that gave a leap into trusting him. He was powerful, he could help.

Hiding her face in his chest, she curled up and closed her eyes, and was actually able to fall asleep, a dark and peaceful night swarming around her, as she fell asleep in the arms of deception, lies, and betrayal,

and not knowing that she wouldn't wake up again.


End file.
